1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a liquid-droplet jetting apparatus which jets a liquid droplet from a nozzle, and a method of producing a nozzle plate which constructs the liquid-droplet jetting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ink-jet head which jets an ink from a nozzle, there is an ink-jet head in which a plurality of nozzles is arranged to form a plurality of nozzle rows each extending in a predetermined direction. For example, in an ink-jet printer head (ink-jet head) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-251811 (FIGS. 11 and 12), a plurality of nozzles are arranged, in a nozzle plate made of a synthetic resin material, in one direction to form two nozzle rows, and the two nozzle rows are arranged closely. Further, these nozzles are formed by laser machining (processing) by a laser such as an excimer laser, a YAG (YttriumAluminumGarnet) laser, and a carbon dioxide gas laser.